


Visiting a Friend

by 00Aredhel00



Series: The Serpent's Fate [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Crowley's Wings, Fluff, M/M, Nagini - Freeform, Nagini is back!, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming, Wings, but this is only mentioned a few times, i know i wanted something a bit more dramatic this time but this is what came out, those two really don't do what I want them to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Aredhel00/pseuds/00Aredhel00
Summary: Crowley promised Aziraphale that they would visit Nagini to make sure their snake friend is ok - and of course he keeps his promise. What happens next is really just fluff with very little plot.





	Visiting a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long this time to upload a new story. This actually has two reasons - I was busy obviously and I started a very different story which focuses more on Crowley's pain problem, but then I remembered that they wanted to visit Nagini, too, and I wanted to do this first and this fluffy little thing is what came out. The beginning of the other story was saved for later use :D I hope you 
> 
> Also, Sage-Wren asked if there would be a wing grooming fic - here it is. I hope you like it!

„Oh, come on, angel. We won’t be gone for a week.” 

“I know that, dear. I just thought we could have a picknick while we’re there.”

“With how many courses? Five?”

Aziraphale appeared on the kitchen door just long enough to give him a pointed look and so the demon admitted defeat and spent the waiting time watering his plants – by now he had many more on the roof terrace, but they had been taken care of earlier that day - and threatening them a little for good measure. Begrudgingly, he had to admit that they where not trembling as much as they used to in his old flat and they were not half as terrified as they were supposed to be. Either he had become too soft on them or Aziraphale kept reassuring them that he would never hurt them. As he was absolutely convinced that the first option was out of question, it had to be the second. Unfortunately for him, he could never be truly mad at the angel. 

“I’m ready.” 

When Crowley turned around, said angel stood there, a huge smile on his face and an extra large picknick basked in one hand, and a cooling box, probably for drinks, in the other. 

Without a comment, Crowley put aside the watering pot, made sure he had the Bentley’s keys in his pocket and took the basket from the protesting angel before sauntering down the stairs and towards his car which stood on its usual – and totally illegal – parking spot right in front of the shop. 

For late spring it was pretty hot and the snake in Crowley enjoyed the sun on his skin and if he was totally honest with himself, he did look forward to spending the day on the countryside together with Aziraphale. 

Both of them, despite being used to their freedom and personal space, had surprisingly quickly become adjusted to living together and despite minor arguments here and there – for example about the humane treatment of living, sentiment beings, aka plants – it was quite peaceful and … domestic. If anyone had told Crowley at any point how much he would enjoy living like that, he would have laughed. But here he was, waking up early - not every day, of course, but now and then - to surprise a certain angel with a self-made breakfast in bed – yes, sometimes the angel fell asleep now, too, because he was so used to Crowley sleeping next to him by now, and so comfortable with feeling him so close and cuddling up with him, that he just couldn’t help falling asleep, which of course made surprising him with breakfast possible in the first place. He was truly savouring every moment of being holding him close on the sofa or in bed, being totally comfortable with changing into his snake form during such cuddling sessions and wrapping his long reptile body around the warm, soft body next to him, firmly but gently, never firm enough to cause the slightest pain. For the first time he understood what humans meant when they said that the house they lived in was not necessarily their home. In his long life he had called several places his home, but now, for the first time in 6000 years, he truly felt it; for the first time it felt like coming home when he entered their shared flat and was greeted with a warm smile. 

Those were cheesy thoughts and he would never, ever, ever admit them aloud. But when he looked at Aziraphale, he knew he didn’t have to; the angel knew everything there was to know already.

Another thing Crowley loved about Aziraphale was that he still managed to surprise him after all those years. Like right now, after Crowley had packed both the basked and the cooling box in the trunk and sat down next to his waiting lover, Aziraphale looked at him and asked a question that made Crowley stall the engine for the first time in a whole bloody century. 

“Do you think we should bring him something?”

Crowley stared at him for a very long time before answering. “You serious?”

“Of course. It may sound silly. But we’re visiting him after all. We brought Anathema something when she was kind enough to invite us to her birthday.”

“Yeah. That was her birthday.”

“I would also have brought her a little something if it had only been an invitation to lunch. Or dinner. It’s called being polite, Crowley.”

“Ok, fair enough. ‘m sure Anathema would’ve been delighted about a box of sweets or a bottle of wine. But he’s a snake, angel. What do you want to bring him? A frozen mouse. Or a living one?”

“Of course not, dear, that would be unpleasant to watch.” He sighed. “I know it sounds silly. I’m just excited to see Nagini again and I wanted to … I don’t know.”

Meanwhile, Crowley was fighting the fond smile that threatened to spread on his lips. “I get it angel. But he’s got everything he needs. He doesn’t understand the concept of gifts.” 

“Do you think he’ll recognise us?”

Crowley seriously doubted that. If anything, the snake would probably remember him, as he had a certain connection to snakes in general, but he was certainly not going to say that. “Sure, you don’t meet an angel and a demon who give you a ride to your new home every day.” 

With that he started the engine once more and this time it came to life with ease and the car effortlessly sped through and out of London. 

\---

It wasn’t difficult to find the place where they had left the snake and while they made their way away from the road and over to the trees next to which the rocks were, where they had left Nagini, Crowley just hoped that he had made it through winter alright. He didn’t want this to end up in Aziraphale being disappointed. 

He needn’t have worried, because right on the top of the rocks they immediately saw the snake, curled up, enjoying the sun and obviously digesting a large meal, which could still be seen as a bulge in its otherwise slender body.

For a moment, Nagini lifted his head and eyed them suspiciously, then he relaxed once more, as snakes usually didn’t count Crowley as a threat and obviously that also counted for his companion. 

Aziraphale quickened his steps, leaving Crowley behind, who kept to his slower pace. Since this spring had been warm so far and he had spent a reasonable amount of time as a snake, Crowley hadn’t had a single really bad day for weeks. It still felt better not to rush and usually, when they were in the park or shopping or whatever, Aziraphale always adjusted to his tempo. 

When the angel got excited, like right now, Crowley didn’t mind following behind. In the past he would have sped up as well, causing his legs to cramp more, but unwilling to admit weakness. He had come to understand – and believe – that Aziraphale wouldn’t see it as a weakness, if he arrived a few seconds or even minutes after him and so there was no need to rush. 

When he did arrive, the angel was kneeling in front of the rocks, being eyed lazily by a small snake, and beaming up at Crowley now. “You were right, he’s fine.” 

“I’m always right.” At the look on Aziraphale’s face, he rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses. “Ok, almost.”

He put down the basked he had been carrying again and spread the blanket on the grass. 

“So, what do you have here?” He opened the basked and had to grin. The basked contained a little of everything there was to be found in their kitchen, including some carefully prepared sandwiches, fruit salads, salads, and other snacks. Not to forget desserts. Of course the angel would go out of his way to make this nice. 

When Crowley looked up, some nosy sheep came walking towards them, but they quickly changed their minds when the demon partly changed into a snake, showing them huge fangs and hissed at them to go away. 

Nagini also hissed at them for good measure, while Aziraphale just fondly rolled his eyes and unpacked some foods and drinks. 

\---

As always, Crowley was done eating much, much sooner than Aziraphale and now just lay there on his stomach, sunglasses put aside, as he was watching his angel cherish every single bite. 

He was completely relaxed, despite the usual ache in his legs, which he hardly even noticed right now.

Suddenly he saw Aziraphale look at him in a weird way and without even lifting his head he looked at him questioningly. 

“They’re beautiful, dear. I haven’t seen them since Eden. Well, that’s not quite right. They were out when you stopped time, I suppose, but there was hardly any time to admire them …”

“Huh?” 

“You should take better care of them, though, you know. It must be uncomfortable.”

“I’ve no bloody idea what you’re talking about.”

“Your wings, darling. You didn’t even notice they were out, did you?” He smiled.

Surprised, Crowley turned around slightly and to his embarrassment, he really saw his black, fully unfolded wings. It seemed he had been a little too relaxed. That had never happened to him before …

Sighing, he shrugged and tucked them away again. There was a reason he had never deliberately shown them to Aziraphale again after Eden. Firstly, they were deep black, an eternal reminder of his Fall. That, however, would have been less of a problem lately. It hadn’t been easy, but he had accepted that Aziraphale loved him as he was. He loved his eyes, had told him repeatedly how beautiful he found them. He loved him when he was a giant snake. He loved him when he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed because his legs and hips were hurting so badly that all he could do was lie still and hope that it would be better soon. 

The black colour of his wings was hardly any worse than all that. In fact, the demon dared to believe that the angel would find beauty in them as well, as he had found beauty in his golden eyes and in the shining black and red scales of a snake. It was still hard for him to comprehend, but he did believe Aziraphale when he said he found them beautiful.

What still embarrassed him so much that he didn’t want Aziraphale to see his wings was the fact that they had never really been cared for since the Fall.

In Heaven, the angels had groomed each other’s wings on a regular basis, it had been an act between the closest of friends or lovers, an intimate act. Even angels only allowed those they trusted the most to touch their most vulnerable and sensitive body parts. Back then Crowley had loved the act of wing grooming. 

Demons did not groom each other’s wings. Demons didn’t trust anybody enough for that. If they still had wings – the wings of some demons had burned away completely in fire and burning sulphur - they groomed them themselves. It was difficult, but possible, and most demons didn’t care much for personal hygiene anyway. 

Crowley did. He liked it clean and orderly, when nothing reminded him of Hell. He liked to be clean himself, he liked stylish clothes and his shiny car. 

But he couldn’t take care of his wings properly, as much as he tried. 

He wasn’t flexible enough in his human form, his hips and back hurt after a short time of trying and his wings weren’t as flexible as they used to be either. They weren’t supposed to be there, like his legs, but unlike his legs they were completely useless. As an angel, he had loved to fly, to soar among the stars, between the clouds and above the garden. He didn’t think of that anymore. It was too painful still. 

Anyway, they weren’t flexible, just like his human body wasn’t flexible enough for long enough to really keep them clean and trim. In the end everything ended up hurting, including the wings, and they didn’t look much better. 

Of course it wasn’t just the look, they were also itchy and felt all in all uncomfortable with the feathers sticking out in every direction, already fallen out, dead feathers sticking between them, the sensitive skin underneath unable to breath. 

But Crowley didn’t even remember how it had been when it still had been different and it was hardly worse than the pain in his legs, so he just ignored it most of the time. 

There had been several occasions throughout history when he had been so close to asking Aziraphale to groom his wings, but he hadn’t wanted to make him uncomfortable. Their friendship had always felt kind of fragile, like when Crowley went too far, too fast, he would lose him for good and he had spent centuries of being afraid of exactly that. A fragile friendship had been better than spending no time with him at all. 

And now that they were together, that the bond between them seemed to grow with every passing day, he was just ashamed of the pitiful state his wings were in. 

But, as usual, the angel seemed to see right through him. He put aside the rest of the food and scooped closer. “Will you show them to me once more, dear? Please?”

Crowley hesitated, but then his wings materialised once more. He didn’t look at Aziraphale. He was still lying on his stomach, not so relaxed anymore, his head on his arms, his gaze far away.

“When was the last time you had them groomed?” The angel didn’t touch them yet and Crowley knew he wouldn’t without permission, but he heard the distress in his voice. 

The demon snorted. “You’ve seen Hell, angel. Can you imagine demons sitting in a merry circle, grooming each other’s wings?” He paused. It came out sharper than intended. “Heaven,” he finally said. “Heaven was the last time.” And it had been done by the dick Gabriel, only that he hadn’t been a dick back then. A long time ago … 

“Oh dear! And you couldn’t do it yourself?” Aziraphale’s voice was careful, as if he was afraid to go to fair. 

Crowley didn’t want that. If this was the result of him getting a bit carried away with his tone earlier, he was sorry about that. He never wanted to his angel to worry about talking to him, asking him questions. He may not be comfortable with answering them, but in that case, he was sure Aziraphale would understand, but he never wanted him to worry about talking to him in the first place.

“Not really. I did what I could, but it wasn’t much.” He still didn’t look at his lover. “I can’t do it for long. You know that my hips hurts when I overtax them. The wings, too. They’re even more useless than my legs. Can’t fly anymore either.” After 6,000 years, it hurt far more than it should to talk about it, but he tried to keep his voice neutral.

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment and Crowley was sure that there it was now: The dreaded pity. 

But it didn’t come, no pity, no fussing over something that couldn’t be changed. Instead he offered the only real relief he could give. His voice was soft and gentle and so loving that Crowley felt his eyes water. “Would you allow me to groom your wings, my dear?” 

The demon’s voice was quiet and raw when he answered. “If you want. Ya don’t have to.”

“I want to. I can’t think of anything I want to do more right now.” 

Gently and carefully Aziraphale worked through his wings, brushing gentle fingers over the oily, dirty, unruly feathers, straightening them and carefully untangling dead feathers that had never had the chance to fall out. 

Did the angel have any idea what he was doing to him right now? All strain had completely left his body, he couldn’t remember ever having felt so appreciated, so cherished, so loved, and he was so incredibly grateful that if Aziraphale noticed that he was crying, he didn’t say a word, but worked quietly and so very gently through each individual feather.

It felt heavenly. 

When he was done with the first wing after several hours, it was the first time in millennia it didn’t feel achy or itching, when he turned around slightly, he saw shiny black feathers, clean and trim. 

Without a break, Aziraphale started applying the same gentle care to the second wing. There was absolutely no sign that the angel became impatient after working on the first one for so long, he still worked carefully and thoroughly, no feather was left out, not once was did he accidently hurt him, which was an easy thing to do considering the sensitivity of the wings in general and the state Crowley’s in particular had been in. When he was finished at last, the sun already started to set. The light above them had assumed a light orange colour, but it was still warm, still comfortable. Crowley couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so very, very comfortable. 

He could practically hear the smile in Aziraphale’s voice when he spoke again after hours of complete silence. “I’m finished, darling. All done.” Before Crowley, who had long become pudding under the angel’s hand, could say or do anything, he felt warm, soft lips on the side of his head. “Thank you for letting me do this, dear.” 

Finally Crowley looked up. “Shouldn’t I thank you?” His voice was amused, but still a little shaky. “They haven’t felt this good … in forever.” 

The angel beamed. “Wonderful!” And Crowley could see that this was all the thanks he needed.

What had he done to deserve this creature? 

They both got up, Crowley’s wings having vanished once more, and gathered the rest of the food. 

Nagini was still on his little rock and watched them curiously – if a snake could be curious - and Aziraphale leaned down to look at him. “It has been nice to see you again! Until next time.” He gently held out his hand and a smile lit up his whole face when Nagini allowed himself to be pet. Crowley couldn’t help but smile as well. 

On the way back to the car, the demon was carrying the basked and the blanket once more and with his free arm he reached out and wrapped it around Aziraphale’s waist. Happily, the angel walked even closer to him.

“Seriously, though, angel, thank you.” 

“You are most welcome, darling.” 

Darling … That was pretty new, too. My dear or dear boy had become quite regular years ago, but darling had come up the first time after they had come together. Of course he would never admit it, but Crowley liked it. Very much. 

When the Bentley was already in sight, the demon spoke again. His voice was quiet and hesitant. He still wasn’t sure whether his offer would be welcome, whether he would be allowed to touch those beautiful, pure white feathers. Well, deep down he knew the answer, but a big part of him was still certain that he wasn’t worthy of that. “You know … I could return the favour …” He kept his voice as casual as possible. “Only if you want me to, of course. I’d understand if you don’t.”

Before he could look at the angel, he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’d love that, darling!”

**Author's Note:**

> Over 3000 words of pure fluff :D I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think :) And as always, your ideas for this series are very much appreciated ;-)


End file.
